chekmate
by larryshipper
Summary: Harry Styles, um simples garoto britânico de classe-média, vai estudar em um colégio para ricos e esnobes. Ele faz muitos amigos, conquista muitas pessoas, menos quem mais quer conquistar, Louis Tomlinsom, que despreza o garoto por ser pobre. Mas como Harry mesmo disse, as mesas viram.
1. rejected

"_**O hospital. Os enfermeiros. Agitados. Hoje seria uma noite daquelas. Haviam chegado dois garotos no portão b do hospital. O primeiro garoto estava em estado grave, correndo risco de vida. O segundo tinha ferimentos leves e estava acordado. Ele segurava o primeiro garoto nos braços, e seus olhos transmitiam desespero.**_

_**- Alguém me ajuda, por favor. Ele tá morrendo. – o garoto estava sujo, e tinha sangue no rosto. – Alguém me ajuda. Pelo amor de Deus! – o garoto falou com a voz trêmula.**_

_**Não demorou muito e tiraram o menino dos braços do outro, ele estava em estado de choque, parado, olhando os enfermeiros e médicos colocando o menino na maca e o levando para a urgência. Ele não sabia o que fazer. Apenas sabia que aquilo era tudo culpa sua."**_

3h30min da manhã e eu não conseguia dormir. Amanhã seria o meu primeiro dia na minha nova escola. Não, eu não tenho 3 anos de idade e esse não é o meu primeiro dia da escola do primário para eu estar com medo. Eu estava com medo porque ia ser o meu primeiro dia numa escola de ricos. Eu era pobre. Acho que classe-média muito baixa. A minha casa não era tão ruim assim. Quer dizer, ela tinha dois andares. A cozinha e a sala. Em cima tinha dois quartos e um banheiro. A casa não tinha quintal. O meu quarto tinha ar-condicionado agora. A minha mãe me deu um de presente. Ela sempre pensa no melhor pra mim. Eu não sou tão pobre agora, as coisas estão começando a se ajeitar. Mas eu já passei fome e teve uma época que eu não tinha onde morar. Eu e minha mãe íamos para abrigos. Tá, essa parte eu vou pular, ela é muito chata. Olhei o meu celular. 04h30min da manhã. A minha aula começava pontualmente as oito. Eu não estava com um pingo de sono. Não conseguia pregar os meus olhos, mas eu me sentia cansado. Meu corpo pedia por descanso, mas os meus olhos se negavam a ceder. Depois de muito tempo pensando em como seria o dia de amanhã, eu consegui dormir. Não sabia que horas eram, mas pouco tempo depois minha mãe me grita, me chamando para ir para a escola.

- Filho, acorda. Está na hora de ir para a escola. – eu grunhi baixinho. – Harry, cachinhos, covinhas... – ela fez carinho em meus cachos e um sorriso infantil se formou no meu rosto. Eu adorava quando me chamavam de covinhas ou cachinhos. – Eu sei que você acordou, eu já vi as suas lindas covinhas! Vamos, se levanta e vai banhar.

- Ainda tá cedo, mãe... Eu quero dormir.

- Eu sei disso querido. – ela disse e desligou o ar-condicionado. – Mas eu tenho que chegar cedo para trabalhar e você tem que ir comigo.

- Eu posso muito bem ir sozinho. – e comecei a me levantar. – É tudo coisa dessa sua cabeça que eu não posso ir sozinho.

- Claro que não, meu filho – ela fez uma cara de ofendida – você sabe muito bem o que pode acontecer.

- Claro que sei mãe, mas eu tenho 16 anos, e eu posso muito bem pegar um ônibus e ir para a minha escola. Deixa, por favor.

- Eu não sei cachinhos. – ela deu um sorriso. No mesmo instante me levantei e fui até ela e comecei a enchê-la de beijinhos. – Ai Harry, tá bom, eu deixo. Mas se acontecer qualquer coisa, qualquer coisinha mesmo você vai comigo, esse horário, todo dia. Pode voltar a dormir, mas não esquece, apenas 30 minutos, você mora longe da escola.

- Tá ok, lindinha. – e me deitei na cama.

O tempo passou rápido demais. Em 5 minutos o despertador tocou, já era 7 horas da manhã, me levantei, fiz minha higiene matinal e tomei um banho rápido, fui me vestir. Que caralho de uniforme era aquele? Pelo menos sendo pobre eu me vestia bem para ir para a escola. Tinha um terno marrom, uma camisa branca que abotoava, uma calça da mesma cor do terno e um sapato social. E pra ficar mais lindo ainda, tinha uma gravata. Tive vontade de vomitar vendo isso. Estava me sentindo um garoto rico esnobe e aboiolado. Ai, credo. Fui me vestir e percebi que estava ridículo com aquele terno, o tirei e coloquei meu casaco, iria coloca-lo na hora que chegasse na escola. Peguei o ônibus. Meu coração acelerava a cada segundo, eu iria ter um infarto. Ser um garoto pobre em um colégio de ricos não ia ser bom. Eu tinha certeza que eu ia ser zoado muito por causa disso. Mas eu não ligava, não iria ser a primeira vez nem a única. O ônibus para umas duas ruas antes da escola, estava fazendo frio. Andei até a entrada da escola. Dei um longo suspiro e adentrei o grande pátio do colégio. Era grande. Entrei e sentei debaixo de uma árvore das centenas que tinham lá. Tirei meu casaco e coloquei o terno, ajeitando a gravata. Eu estava me sentindo um cachorro com essa gravata. Ri comigo mesmo com essa piada sem graça. Estava arrumando a minha mochila em cima das minhas pernas e observo um garoto loiro chegar perto de mim.

- Oi. – ele disse sem graça. – Qual o seu nome?

- Harry. – disse e dei um sorriso. – E o seu?

- Niall. – ele deu um sorriso sem graça, as suas bochechas estavam vermelhas, ele era uma fofura. – Desculpa chegar assim, é que eu não conheço ninguém, e você parece um veterano, então...

- Ah, você está enganado, sou tão novo aqui quanto você! Pode se sentar aqui. – e me afastei um pouco indicando que ele podia sentar do meu lado.

- Ah, obrigada Harry!

- Pode me chamar de Hazza, cachinhos, ou covinhas, como a minha mãe costuma me chamar. – dei uma risada pra ele e mostrei as minhas covinhas.

- Aw, você é tão fofo - ele apertou as minhas bochechas me fazendo corar.

- Você também é, olha as suas bochechas vermelhinhas! – e apertei as bochechas dele também.

- É o meu ponto fraco, são as minhas bochechas irlandesas! – e ambos demos risadas.

Ficamos um tempo conversando até que o sinal bateu.

- Ah, temos que ir - falei em um tom choroso, queria ficar conversando com Niall, ele era muito legal. – Até o recreio, Niall.

- Até o recreio, Hazza! – e ele acenou para mim.

Fui andando até a sala, meu primeiro horário era de biologia, eu não fazia ideia de onde ficava a sala de biologia. Fui andando até esbarrar em um garoto. Ele se assustou um pouco e fez uma cara tipo ``você não olha por onde anda?´´

- Me desculpe, mesmo, é o meu primeiro dia aqui, não sei para onde ir.

- Oh, então, sem problemas. – ele deu um sorriso torto. Acho que esse foi o sorriso mais lindo que eu já vi em toda a minha vida... E os olhos dele... Azuis. Perfeitos. Eu queria me afogar dentro dos olhos deles. Ficamos nos encarando. – Então, qual o seu primeiro horário?

- Biologia.

- Ah, o meu também! Que coincidência. A propósito meu nome é Louis. Louis Tomlinson. – ele me disse e estendeu a mão.

- Ah, prazer! Harry. Harry Styles. – e apertei a sua mão. – Seria pedir muito pedir para você me levar até a sala de biologia? Eu realmente não sei nada aqui!

- Eu confio em você. - ele sorriu para mim. Senti meu coração acelerar. Merda! – Vamos?

- Ah, claro. – e ele colocou o braço nos meus ombros e fomos andando até a sala.

[...]

- Senhor Tomlinson, porque a demora? - o professor disse para Louis.

- O meu novo amigo estava perdido, eu tive que ajuda-lo a encontrar a sala. Desculpa.

- Oh, sem problemas então. Qual seu nome, garoto?

- Harry. Harry Styles.

- Então, como vocês dois chegaram atrasados, eu já dividi os parceiros de laboratório! Vocês dois irão ficar juntos.

- Sem problemas. – ele deu um sorriso largo. – Vamos sentar, cachinhos! – ele me chamou de cachinhos. Meu coração disparou. Eu odiava quando alguém que não fosse a minha mãe me chamasse daquele jeito. Mas com o Louis eu tinha gostado. Mas que merda estava acontecendo? Eu nunca tinha sentido algo assim por um garoto, e é o primeiro dia de aula! Acho que isso é coisa da minha cabeça, só pode.

A aula correu bem. O professor falando sobre alguma coisa que eu não estava interessado. Eu não pude evitar ficar dando umas olhadas para Louis de canto de olho. Ele brincava com o lápis, borracha, livro, fazia tudo menos prestar atenção na aula. E eu prestava atenção nele.

Bateu o horário e eu sai com Louis da sala, ele me levou até o meu outro horário, Literatura, e ele saiu para seu próximo horário. O horário todo foi um saco, eu não conhecia ninguém, e eu odiava literatura. Com o horário de matemática foi a mesma bosta. Eu não consegui ficar mais feliz quando bateu o último horário para eu ir para o recreio. Quando eu sai da sala, eu encontrei Louis na porta da minha sala me esperando para irmos para o intervalo, ele me convidou para sentar com ele, e é claro que eu aceitei. Chegando na cantina, sentamos em uma das mesas que tinha mais dois meninos. Um deles tinha cabelos pretos despenteados, olhos castanhos, e o outro tinha cabelos loiros, mas um pouco mais arrumado que o outro garoto, me sentei do lado de Louis e procurei Niall na multidão.

- Então, esse aqui é o Harry, galera! – Louis falou e o garoto de cabelos pretos acenou para mim.

- Olá Harry, eu sou o Liam e esse é o Zayn. – ele sorriu para mim.

- Olá Liam e Zayn. – dei uma risada de leve, e Zayn sorriu para mim. Eu observei Niall, envergonhado vindo na minha direção.

- Er, Harry, olá, hmmmm, eu posso sentar com vocês? - ele disse e ficou mais vermelho que estava, ele era bem tímido.

- Claro que sim! – Liam disse bem animado. Os seus olhos brilharam quando viu Niall andando e sentando do lado dele. – Qual o seu nome?

- Meu nome é Niall. – ele falou envergonhado(como sempre) – E o seu?

- Eu sou o Liam! E esse aqui do meu lado é o Zayn.

- Prazer, Niall. – Zayn disse e soltou um sorriso e se voltou para a comida.

- Então... Onde você mora, Harry? - Louis falou e se virou para mim.

- Oh, eu moro em Hackney. E vocês, rapazes?

- Eu e Louis moramos em Belgravia. – Zayn falou apontado para Louis.

- Eu moro em Oxford Street, para ser mais preciso. – Liam falou brincando com as suas batatas fritas.

- Oh, eu moro em Picadilly Circus Liam, moramos bem perto!

- Sim Niall, poxa, que legal, já tenho alguém para vir pra escola. – e deu uma leve cotovelada em Niall, observei Zayn bufar.

- Sim Harry, mas espera, Hackney não é um bairro pobre? – ele disse fazendo uma cara estranha, gelei.

- Sim, não é um bairro rico como o seu, mas é bem agradável.

- Se você mora lá, como você conseguiu pagar essa escola? Quem mora lá é gente pobre. Você é pobre? – ele falava visivelmente irritado.

- Louis, calma, para com isso. – Zayn falou.

- Não, espera, deixa ele falar. Quero ouvir. – ele falava e olhou para mim.

- Eu, bem, eu sou bolsista, a minha mãe trabalha aqui, e ela conseguiu essa vaga pra mim.

- Sua mãe trabalha no que aqui, Harry? – Liam falou inocentemente, parecendo interessado.

- Bem... – eu dei um longo suspiro. Eu tinha acabado de foder com a minha vida social dentro dessa escola. Londres High School, aqui vai mais um derrotado. – Ela é faxineira.

- O QUE? Você tá de brincadeira comigo, né? Filho da faxineira da escola não fica no mesmo grupo social que eu, gracinha. Vamos rapazes. – eu estava com o meu rosto abaixado. Essas palavras tinham realmente me ferido. Eu nunca odiei ser filho da faxineira da escola, de ser pobre, passar fome... Mas eu odiava quando me zoavam por isso. Riquinho esnobe filho da puta.

- Eu não vou. – Zayn disse sério. – Louis, o que tem ele ser pobre? Isso é preconceito.

- Eu também não vou. – Liam disse, um sorriso se formou em meu rosto. – Vou ficar aqui com o Harry, se você quiser, pode ser esnobe sozinho. – ele falou ríspido.

- Caras, sério, vocês preferem ficar com esse pobrezinho filho de faxineira do que com Louis Tomlinson? Ah, me poupem, fiquem na merda vocês sozinhos. – ele disse e se levantou rápido, bem irritado.

Eu apenas olhava triste para ele. Ele tinha sido tão legal comigo, e agora estava sendo tão podre. Tudo isso porque eu era pobre, mas as mesas viram Tomlinsom, ah, como elas viram.


	2. you're rude, goodbye

2 cap

[...]

- Ah, último horário acabou, graças a deus! – disse e arranquei uma risada de Niall. – Que saco, já estava quase dormindo aqui com essa mulher falando lá na frente.

- Tem razão, ela é um saco mesmo. E fica querendo falar como gente chique... Pois então, meus caros alunos... – Niall colocou as mãos na cintura e começou a imita-la. Dei uma gargalhada alta e ele riu junto comigo. - Então, com quem você vai?

- Bah, provavelmente sozinho! Vou pegar um ônibus que para quase na porta da minha casa. Porque?

- Oh nada, é que eu irei pegar uma carona com Liam.

- Hmmmmmmmm, com o Liam, né, Niall! – fiz uma cara pervertida pra ele, ele me olhou assustado.

- O que você quer dizer com isso, Harry Styles?

- Eu vi o jeito que você olhou pra ele! Você gostou dele.

- O que é isso Harry, eu sou um menino!

- E? Pra gostar de pinto precisa ter vagina? Nunca vi isso.

- CRUZ CREDO HARRY! NÃO É ASSIM! Calma... Pera, você é gay?

- Gosto do que me faz feliz. Se um menino me fizer feliz, não vejo nada contra. – dei de ombros. Eu falava com Niall como se fossemos amigos de longa data.

- Oh, então... Ficou tão na cara assim? – ele disse envergonhado enquanto arrumava as suas coisas.

- Eu percebi porque estava prestava atenção em você! Não ficou tão na cara não, não se preocupa! E não precisa ficar envergonhado comigo, sou seu amigo, pode falar de boa comigo.

- Ah, eu sei, mas é o meu charme irlandês. – ele riu. – Você é um cara muito legal. O Tomlinson não sabe o que vai perder. Esnobezinho.

- Bah, eu nem ligo pra ele. – passei a mão em meus cachos. Mas era mentira, eu ligava sim. Nunca uma pessoa tinha sido rude assim comigo, e Louis havia mexido de uma forma diferente comigo. – Gente esnobe eu ignoro. Não é a primeira vez.

- Ah, Harry, nem ligue pra isso mesmo não! Ele não merece. – suspirei. Ficamos alguns minutos em silêncio quando Niall o quebrou. - Vamos?

- Oh, claro que sim. Vamos. – passei o braço por seus ombros e fomos andando até a entrada da escola, lá pude observar Liam esperando por ele. Fomos até ele. – Então, meu belo irlandês está entregue! – soltei uma risada.

- Muito obrigada Harry. – Niall disse pra mim e um sorriso fofo se formou em seu rosto.

- E eu irei cuidar do seu irlandês! – Liam disse.

- É bom mesmo, se não eu vou ter que brigar com você!

- Você é um bolinho Harry, você não briga! – Niall falou arrancando agrgalhada de todos nós.

- Tenho que concordar, você é muito cupcake pra brigar! – Liam disse e eu o dei um soquinho no braço. – Ou não!

- Haha, tenho que ir rapazes, tchau! – disse e fui em direção ao ponto de ônibus. Só que antes, claro, troquei aquele terno ridículo pelo meu casaco quentinho.

**NIALL POV**

- Então... – disse. – O Harry já foi, vamos?

- Oh, claro que sim! – Liam disse e abriu o carro para que pudéssemos entrar. A viagem foi meio silenciosa. Não trocamos nenhuma palavra, até que Liam ligou o rádio e estava tocando My Heart Will Go On. Vai parecer meio gay dizer que eu AMO essa música?

- Ai, meu deus, isso vai parecer gay, mas eu amo essa música... Near, far, wherever you are... – comecei a cantarolar e Liam riu.

- I believe, that the heart does go on… - ele começou a cantar junto comigo. – Eu também gosto muito dela!

- Ah cara, essa música é um verdadeiro clássico! Titanic é um dos melhores filmes já feitos! Eu choro assistindo toda vez. Não me zoe!

- Não vou zoar, eu também choro assistindo! – ele admitiu e começamos e cantar.

- ONCE, MORE, YOU OPEN THE DOOR! AND YOU'RE HERE IN MY HEART, AND MY HEART WILL GO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON! – Me empolguei cantando e Liam começou a cantar comigo.

- YOU'RE, HERE, THERE'S NOTHING I FEAR, AND I KNOW THAT MY HEART WILL GO ON! WE'LL, STAY, FOREVER THIS WAY!

- YOU ARE SAFE IN MY HEART, AND MY HEART WILL GO ON AND OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOON. Ai cara, eu me empolgo demais cantando essa música!

- Eu percebi! Eu também me empolgo cantando ela, ela é demais! – Liam disse e eu percebi que o carro estava parado. – Chegamos. – ele riu para mim.

- Ah, que pena, eu ainda queria cantar um pouquinho. – rimos. – Ok Liam, muito obrigada! – o abracei.

- Que isso... Posso passar aqui amanhã se você quiser.

- Oh, claro que quero! Ir sozinho é uma grande merda.

- Então, até amanhã Niall, te passo uma messagem quando chegar. – sai do carro. – Tchau.

- Tchau Liam. – acenei para ele. Minhas bochechas estavam queimando! Entrei em casa e vi que minha mãe estava cozinhando, a abracei por trás. – Oi mãezinha linda.

- Olá Niall.

- Está fazendo o que?

- Ah, estou fazendo uma lasanha, eu sei que você adora!

- Que delícia, vou banhar e venho almoçar tudo bem?

- Claro que sim filho. Ah, Niall, quem veio lhe deixar aqui?

- Um amigo da escola.

- Você já fez amigos, docinho? – eu adorava quando ela me chamava assim. Ela.

- Sim mãe, eu sou muito sociável, ninguém resiste as minhas bochechas. – ri e subi para meu quarto.

O resto do dia correu bem, almocei, tomei um banho, dormi e fiz as minhas atividades escolares, falei com uns amigos da Irlanda, jantei e fui dormir, o dia amanhã ia ser cheio.

[...]

O meu celular toca. Tinha chegado uma nova mensagem. Levantei assustado e fui ver de quem era. **Liam**.

_está na hora de acordar, passo ai em alguns minutos. não quero chegar e te encontrar dormindo xx Liam_

"Eu sabia que era você, não precisava colocar seu nome no final da mensagem." Pensei comigo mesmo. Como Liam estava chegando fui fazer minha higiene matinal, tomei um banho e fui tomar meu café antes de colocar o uniforme. Me vesti e fiquei lá em baixo esperando Liam chegou. Não demorou muito e eu ouvi a buzina do carro dele. Sai correndo para a porta e gritei um tchau para minha mãe que provavelmente estaria dormindo. Entrei no carro.

- Bom dia! – Liam disse, ele não parecia ter um pingo de sono.

- Bom dia! Como você está? – perguntei coçando meus olhos.

- Bem, e você provavelmente está com sono.

- Sim, muito. – dei uma risada abafada ele arrancou com o carro.

- Você dormiu tarde né? – ele disse prestando atenção no trânsito.

- Cara, eu não durmo tarde nem nada disso. Mas eu SEMPRE acordo morrendo de sono. Não sei porque.

- Bah, pode ser mania sua, vai saber.

- Sim, verdade... – e ficou um silêncio constrangedor. E esse silêncio foi até a escola. Chegamos lá vi Harry sentado no mesmo lugar de sempre. – Vamos até o Harry, Liam?

- Claro que sim. – Dei um meio sorriso. – Bom dia Harry.

- Bom diaaaaa Harry! – ele não respondeu. – HARRY! – ele ainda não tinha escutado, ai me toquei que ele estava com os fones de ouvido e os olhos fechados. Dei um leve tapa em seu ombro. Ele tirou os fones.

- Er, falaram comigo?

- Acho que todo mundo na escola ouviu menos você. – Liam deu uma risada abafada.

- Ah, eu estava com o fone, vocês queriam o que? – ele guardou o celular.

- Nah, nada, queria sentar aqui perto de você mesmo! – falei e sentei em seu lado, colocando a cabeça em seu ombro. – Tô com sono.

- Percebi! Só não baba em cima de mim, ew! – Harry disse e ouvimos o sinal bater.

- Ele sempre bate em situações assim, se acostumem! – Liam disse e rimos. – Agora temos que ir! Qual seu primeiro horário Niall?

- Oh, eu tenho física agora! – fiz uma careta. – E você?

- Tenho horário de física também, vamos? – ele sorriu docemente para mim. – E você, Harry?

- Inglês. – ele também fez uma careta. – Tchau garotos!

- Tchau Harry. – eu e Liam dissemos e fomos até a sala.

**HARRY POV**

O primeiro horário passou bem. Se passar bem você entende "eu dormi a aula toda", então você está certo. O próximo horário era química, e, eu também odiava, então, dormi. Eu era u bom aluno, mas eu aprendia mais sozinho do que nas aulas. Observei os horários e o próximo horário, **Biologia**. Louis era meu parceiro e provavelmente ele ia ser um cuzão. Decidi ignorar ele e falar com ele se fosse realmente necessário. Entrei na sala e sentei no meu lugar. As pessoas começaram a chegar. Não demorou muito e eu observei ele entrando pela porta da frente. Ele se sentou do meu lado, não me olhou, nem falou nada para mim. Apenas me virei para a frente e a aula começou.

- Então alunos... Como vocês podem ver... – e ele começou a falar alguma coisa desnecessária lá na frente, não me preocupei em ouvir.

Se passaram alguns minutos e eu ficava observando Louis de canto de olho. Ele não olhou para mim nenhuma vez. Até que o professor passou uma atividade em dupla. O professor a anunciou e Louis olhou para mim e deu um longo suspiro.

- Então, vamos começar. – ele falou com uma cara de como se estivesse com nojo de mim.

- Não se preocupe, eu faço. – falei, queria evitar confusão.

- Não me importo com que você fala. Mas o professor vai notar, então temos que fazer juntos.

- Que se foda o professor, pouco me importa ele.

- Nossa, como você é grosso. – ele disse com um tom de ironia.

- Eu trato as pessoas do jeito que elas me tratam. – dei uma pausa. – Se elas me tratam com ignorância, eu irei trata-las com ignorância.

- Eu trato com ignorância quem merece, cachinhos. – eu olhei pra ele, incrédulo.

- Quer dizer que se a pessoa não tem a mesma classe social que a sua, ela não merece seu respeito? Que piada, Tomlinson.

- Não é piada, é a realidade.

- Você é podre. – disse e balancei a cabeça. – Não sei como pude achar que alguém como você era legal.

- Eu sou legal.

- Tão legal que seus amigos me preferiram ao invés de você... Entendo.

- Eles são uns idiotas Styles, não dou nem 1 semana pra eles se separarem de você.

- Tomlinson, cale a boca. Você é escroto. Faz a sua atividade que eu faço a minha, ponto. Me deixa cara, finge que eu não existo.

- Era isso que eu estava planejando, cachinhos.


End file.
